


Don't You Trust Me?

by Dandelionwine29



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Ficlet, M/M, Other, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionwine29/pseuds/Dandelionwine29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes the best of an experiment gone awry. Ficlet created during the fanfiction workshop at 221b Con 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Friday night fanfiction workshop at 221b Con 2014, and emmagrant01 gave everyone a bunch of random prompt cards (2 characters, a location, a situation, and a line of dialogue or some other scene-setting device) and 10 minutes to produce something with them. We agreed to post them to collect them all together.
> 
> Here’s what I had to work with: Sherlock, Sherlock (oh la la!), 221b, shaving, and “Don’t you trust me?” which couldn’t have worked out better in my opinion.

Sherlock stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and two sets of eyes stared back.

An (un)fortunate miscalculation with a delicate gene splicing experiment last night had resulted in the spontaneous generation of another Sherlock, identical in every way to the first.

This initial observation was confirmed in multiple ways and from multiple angles as the evening progressed and their mutual curiosity grew.

Sherlock met the eyes in the mirror and ran his palm over his morning stubble. If the experimenting was to continue comfortably through the morning (and there were many factors left to consider, and measure, and taste), they would need a shave.

He picked up the fresh razor and cupped the other’s bristly cheek, watching his eyes grow dark and feeling his breath quicken.

"What? Don’t you trust me?"


End file.
